


That's when I'll come

by Erine_24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Boys In Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Character Death, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Crying Dean Winchester, Dying Castiel (Supernatural), Goodbyes, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, The Empty (Supernatural), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erine_24/pseuds/Erine_24
Summary: They thought they had found THE solution, THE way to win.But they only ended up on a trap, with a thousand monsters.And the first one paying the price is anyone but Dean's angel.But as a deal had been made, death can only come with happiness…
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	That's when I'll come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnjaWritingsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/gifts).



> Happy reading! <3

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t supposed to be like that. He wasn’t supposed to be lying here on that field, unable to move, bleeding out to death, his grace already long time gone. He wasn’t supposed to just watch his friends trapped, already dying… without being able to save them. It wasn’t supposed to hurt so bad. To hurt more than it ever did. 

He wasn’t supposed to be dying.

“No no no no no…”

The angel was panicking, starting to tremble. This was a nightmare, this couldn’t happen. He was losing so much blood… He didn’t even know how was it possible. He was fighting and then, within a second, he was bleeding out. But it didn’t make any sense… He couldn’t believe it.

“This can’t happen!!!!” His voice lost itself in a painful scream.

But above all that… He wasn’t happy. He wasn’t. So why? They had a _deal_.

“It isn’t the time, my time hasn’t come! You promised, said you would only come when I’ll be happy. Well I am NOT!!! You can’t do that now you can’t!!! So get your ass back here and FIX THIS!!”

He was screaming, shouting, letting out all his anger, all his pain. And he was hoping deep down that maybe the Empty would understand. But nothing happened. He was still bleeding in the middle of the loud and violent fight.

And he suddenly raised his eyes. They were all here, all the hunters he knew, his friends, his family. All the people he ever cared about. Jody, Bobby, Claire, Jack, Sam… And Dean… He could see all of them fighting, holding on until their last breath. Giving out all they ever had to try to win. But it was a lost war already. It had been the second they had arrived on this land. They thought they had found THE solution, the thing that would send back to hell and purgatory every single one creature, and close the gates forever. But they only ended up on a trap, with a thousand monsters.

If only he and Jack still had their powers… If only… They could’ve won.

And now Castiel had to watch them die one by one. Especially _him_. Dean. The hunter was giving everything he had, fighting a vampire and a werewolf. He had done this his whole life and still, the angel didn’t know where all his strength was from. Dean was incredible. And he knew he would be fighting till the end. Never giving up. Like he never did.

And this vision warmed his heart for a second, almost making him forget the pain, but his stomach suddenly hurt so bad as he was realizing. He couldn’t leave him. He couldn’t. They were losing, the angel could see that. Every time they were thinking that they were taking the advantage, a new wave of monster bigger than the previous one was appearing. There were too many enemies, and not enough hunters… They were all dying one by one and losing everything they have. Everyone. And Castiel _had_ to do something, he couldn’t just let them all die, let _him_ die… He had to save him. To save them. Or at least he could try. If only he could try…

“Please…” Castiel was now crying, whispering in a broken prayer. “You can’t take me now… They need me, I can’t leave them I can’t, I can’t leave _him_ ”

Castiel was feeling so tired. So hurt. He couldn’t save them. He would die, they would all die on that field. The end was there. It was over. And he couldn’t let that happen, he just couldn’t. But he would have to.

And he just felt so betrayed. So naive. So stupid. He should’ve known. He should’ve known the Empty would never keep its words. That this deal meant nothing…

“Why did I trust you… WHY DID I TRUST YOU!!!”

He shouted, so loud. He was desperately trying, but it didn’t reach anything, anyone. Because that last scream had been bluntly silenced. The angel was losing too much blood, and his body was jolting. It was already too late. And he didn’t know why, but suddenly, as his eyes closed, too heavy to handle staying open, everything around him slowly started to disappear. The shouting of the war, the blood everywhere, his friends, the monsters… Everything was gone.

He couldn’t do it anymore. It was too painful, too hard. He had given his last strengths, his last hopes. He was too tired. He had tried… And he was still trying to call for _him_ … but he couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t move, and almost couldn’t breathe either.

So that was it? The end?

He could never hear him again… See him again… touch him again… And Dean would never know. He would never know his feelings. But Castiel just wanted that moment to happen, he just wanted that happiness that the Empty had promised him… But now, while last tears were struggling out, peace slowly reaching his body, between all those fainted sounds caused by the pain going away… he was giving up.

But suddenly, coming out of nowhere in this empty world around him… he heard it. He heard the call. The voice. _his_ voice.

Was he delusional? Were those hopeless screams shouting at him again and again and getting more and more close and painful, fake? Were those harm arms suddenly surrounding him, gripping him tight and keeping him warm, and that broken voice - whispering the same words again and again as Castiel could feel tears falling on him - just a figment of his imagination?

Maybe it was. But maybe he _was_ having the chance. Maybe he had been heard. Maybe it wasn’t over yet after all. Perhaps… but all he knew now, was how bad those words were hurting like hell.

And it was for the both of them.

Because Castiel wasn’t alone anymore.

Dean had been fighting another monster with Sam when he had seen him, in the middle of the fight, lying on the floor, bleeding out. And his body had suddenly frozen during a second. He had let down every weapon in his hands, had heard them fall on the ground at the same time his heart had fallen apart. He had barely even heard his brother screaming at him to watch out that his body was carrying him the faster it could, as he started hopelessly screaming. And when he had arrived, he had just fallen on his knees, all of him shaking, only to hold Cas’ trembling body against him. But the angel wasn’t making any move. His eyes were closed, and he was losing too much blood.

“No no no no no Cas please, please you can’t, not like that not now please, please open your eyes alright…” The hunter was now holding the angel tight against him, one hand resting on the angel’s cheek. “Cas hold on, it’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be fine, alright, I’m gonna get you out of here I promise…”

But nothing was coming out of the angel. No word, no move. The hunter was desperately looking at the angel, his trembling eyes staring at this dying body. And Dean had to face the truth and accept the evidence. That his beloved angel wouldn’t get out of here alive. Maybe none of them would. But right now, Castiel was leaving him. He was too far away to keep fighting. Too tired.

He had tried. He had tried so hard…

He had _lived_.

“CAS!!!!” Dean was painfully and hopelessly screaming, and the angel couldn’t help but try, to just try one last time, to keep fighting, to tell him, to show him he could hear, that he was still here with him. _I’m, I’m so sorry Dean…_

“Cas please… don’t leave, don’t leave me…”

_I’m here Dean_

“I need you…”

_I’m not gonna leave you, I’m here…_

“My angel…”

Castiel could suddenly feel strong arms resting his head against the hunter’s body, as the angel could _feel_ him crying even more. And Cas’ heart had been suddenly hit so hard that it had been even hard to breathe. He was trembling, as tears were slowly flowing above his cheeks.

He was sobbing in Dean’s arms.

But it only made the hunter hold him even closer and tighter. All the world around them had disappeared: the fight, the monsters that his brother and everyone were now trying to keep away from him, _everything_. There was just Castiel dying in Dean Winchester’s arms. It was them. It had always been them. And Dean knew he couldn’t hide it anymore. Not now. Castiel had to know. He had to know everything, while there was still time, while there was still hope…

“Cas, I know you can hear me, I know you can still hear me… I’m here…”

He knew Cas was still breathing, but his breath was only getting lower and lower. He knew Cas wouldn’t hold on much longer. He didn’t even know how could he still be here… what strength got him to keep fighting like that. It was like… like he couldn’t die. Like something was missing, holding him back. Like something had to happen, had to be done, before he could reach the darkness.

But those were just thoughts, and Castiel’s suffering moans and shakes were showing the end of it. His end.

But before that… he just wanted the angel to know he was here. That he wasn't alone. That he would never be. That he would keep fighting for him till the end. That he would never let him down. And especially…  
  
"Cas I… I love you. I love you so much… I, I can't let you go. I need you… And, I'm sorry, I'm sorry it took me so long, I'm so sorry… I- I was so lost, angry and scared… And, blinded…"  
  
  
The hunter had closed his eyes, his face drowned of tears, praying for Cas to hear him. To know. His angel needed to know it. But Dean was hiding his face against Castiel’s, feeling his breath slowing down against his skin. And he didn't realize. 

That the angel had suddenly opened his eyes. That Dean's words had hit him so hard, so suddenly… It had shocked his whole body, like an evidence. Had made him realize… He had to keep fighting. To try, again and again. To _not_ give up. _Ever_. For Dean. Dean Winchester. The one he loved. _The one who loved him_. And that love, those emotions… had given him strength, so much strength. The strength he needed to go. Do what he had to do.  
  
And as he was getting stronger and stronger, Dean just continued to say it, as his whispers slowly broke apart.

"But now I'm saying it, I'm telling you now I... I'm in love with you, Castiel"

Castiel.  
  
_CASTIEL_.

"I love you, Castiel"  
  
Dean just repeated it again, and again and again, putting always more strength, more emotions, more pain and more tears in it, just to make sure he knew. Just to make sure he heard. But he stopped. The entire world stopped. Everything stopped, as the hunter had suddenly felt a pressure on his lips. And he knew.

It was everything at the same time. Every word ever unspoken, every emotion, every feeling ever felt. It was everything, showing what they both needed to tell, to show. What they both knew. What they both needed.

It was _THEM_.

And they both felt it, as their heart was finally beating at the same time. For the first time, they were beating as one. And they were now more than bonded.

They were _happy_.

It was their first kiss, and they took the most of it, telling everything through their lips moving against the other ones. Because they knew it was their last. They knew it was a goodbye. That, this moment, what they were sharing right now… Would be the only time, the only chance. The last moment. They both knew it.

And after what felt like an eternity of peace, their connection broke apart. Castiel’s lips left Dean’s, as his head suddenly fell on the hunter’s shoulder. All his strengths had suddenly left him and his inert body. He had taken his last breath, as Dean’s painful sobs had begun again.

After all, the Empty had always been right. It was indeed his time. The entity had kept his word. 

The angel had shared his last breath with Dean. His arms surrounding him had made him home. At peace. And now he was ready to go. To be taken away.

Because he was happy.

Finally happy.

**I didn't say 'I love you'**

**to hear it back.**

**I just wanted to make sure**

**you knew.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
